Clocks
by Forever's sun
Summary: Time goes by even when you don't think it's impossible. The clock continues to tick; slowly and skillfully. And all one can do is count the hours. –Niley-


_CLOCKS _

_JULY __**2009 **_

_**Nick **_

"What do you want me to say here Nick?" she spat.

How had I missed this? The hatred which was coming from her voice was impossible to miss. Was I really that blind? According to her I was. When we'd decided to get married, it was more due to the fact that she was pregnant then to the fact that we were in love. But at least I was committed to making this relationship work. If for no one else, then for _Chris; _He deserved parents who didn't despise the sight of each other. But looking at Selena now, it seems that's exactly what we'd become.

The type of parent's that when you're a kid you swear you'd never be. Plate throwing, CD smashing parent's who's kids hide under the bed because there terrified of the destruction going on beneath the floorboards of their room.

"You could at _least _pretend that Chris matters" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down. That's all I need, little Chris repeating to my brothers that Selena and I had a fight; _again_. Getting information out of Chris was like taking candy from a baby. How could a three year old understand that mommy and daddy didn't want anyone to find out about their shouting or throwing sessions in some cases?

"Of course he matters!" Selena defended, her arms drew around her black purse holding it close to her body. She wasn't a bad person, nether was I honestly. I guess that's just what happens, when you marry at twenty for nothing more than the fact that you had sex with and accidentally knocked up a girl at a frat party.

Seriously though I should sue the condom company that fucked up my life! Don't they understand that because of their cheap ass product I now live in hell? And I know what you're thinking, hey! You bought the product. But I was young well younger than I am now, and had no idea that condoms could break during intercourse. Health class did not prepare me for this is all I could say.

"If he matters so much than why are you leaving?" I accused.

"It's only for a couple of weeks!"

Come off it did she really think I was that stupid? Once she was out of that door, it was all over. I doubt she would even come back for Chris, not that I'd want her to. Joe was right, though it rarely happens. He was right on the mark with this one.

"_Don't do it Nick!" he pleaded grabbing my upper as I made my escape out the back door. Why couldn't anyone see I didn't have an option here? What was I supposed to do let Selena raise this kid all on her own? Abandon my own flesh and blood? I may have been called a dick in high school for my player ways, and sure that obviously hadn't changed in college. But I wasn't a dead beat dad, nor did I want to become one. _

"_LET ME GO!" I shouted trying helplessly to pull my arm out of Joe's grasp. "Do you guys really expect me to give up MY own KID?" _

"_No one said give up Nick!" Joe tried to smooth, pulling me back towards the kitchen table. But I was in no mood to sit and have a warm cup of tea with big bother. No sir, epically after everything my father had doled out today I just wanted to go home._

"_You can still raise the kid and not get married" he reasoned letting go of me. Joe walked over and pulled out one of the wooden chairs slightly before sitting down. He turned back to face me "I mean you hardly even know her"_

"_What's there to know she's the mother of my soon to be child"_

"_Trust me Nick, as a brother and a husband of two years it's not easy being married." He looked at me directly in the eyes, he was over blowing being married "What are you talking about you and Demi are happy?" I accused. _

"_Yes at the current moment, but being married means making comprises." He stated thoughtful "growing up and being a man. For starters you won't be able to finish college" _

"_So who needs an education anyway" I scoffed, was that the best he could do?_

"_Nick she'll ruin you. Don't get you're self into a loveless marriage" he pleaded, worry shun through his eyes. _

"_You're wrong!"_

But he wasn't. I can honestly say the only good thing that came out of me hooking up with Selena that night was Chris. He was a light in my permitted darkness.

"Fine" I sighed grabbing the glass and taking a sip "Just promise you'll come back" I muttered my eyes never leaving her face. She gulped worry and fear battling for the dominate position on her face.

"I promise" she whispered her eyes averting my strong gaze.

Lie.

I was sure of it, but what else could I do? Lock her up in this house and never let her out? As tempting as that thought was, there was a part of me that wanted us to be happy more. Maybe being a part would do just that, maybe not having me and Chris would give her the freedom she obviously craved. I wouldn't stop her from being happy, no matter how painful it might be.

"Okay" I replied "Go I'll see you in a few weeks"

She seemed unsure at first, but then quickly made her way to her packed suite case. Once she'd figured out that i had no longer intended to stop her. Lifting it up, she stumbled trying to open the door while holding the suite case which was obviously heavy.

"Wait….don't you want to say bye to Chris?" I asked.

Swinging the front door open she shook her head "No I don't want to upset him" she reasoned. I could only nod as I watched her step out into the hot July weather. Once she'd shut the door, without even taking another peak at me. I just sort of stood there unsure of what to do with myself. That was until I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet making there toward the kitchen. I turned quickly to see Chris standing in the door way.

"Daddy where's mommy?" he asked, placing his thumb in his mouth.

So much for not upsetting him.

_**Miley**_

"Smile! Miles" commanded my mother happily as she pressed the capture button on her camera more than five times. I sifted uncomfortably in my graduation gown, the tail of my hat hitting me in the eyes. I sighed, if it wasn't for the fact that my mother was so happy about me graduating from University I probably wouldn't have even gone myself. I'm more the type of student to call in sick and ask them to mail my diploma to my new address.

But then how could I deprive my mother of this? To watch her only child graduate from university something I knew she wished she had accomplished. Trish Mills had never gotten that chance; she'd meet my father while in high school and got knocked up on prom night. After constant fights and two years of a doomed marriage my father split; only to resurface ten years later with a new wife and kids in toe.

Since my father's departure my mother had to find a job to support the both of us. Her dreams of traveling the world as a journalist crushed and buried further beneath the ground then daisy my childhood dog. Attending college was always something she was adamant about, she pushed. And to her luck it worked, I was accepted into New England University. Where as boring as it sounds I studied History and English, but then again I don't think she really cared what I studied as long as I attended my classes.

So I sucked it up and smiled, because after all my mother deserved this. Turing to my right my eyes caught a glimpse of Sarah her right arm slung over her little brothers shoulder. She looked stunning, her southern blond her matched perfectly with the blue stain material of her graduation gown. Sarah was a psychology major, and also my roommate in my first year at University. Her southern accent and all around sweet personality made her popular around campus.

Looking to my left, I noticed Liam. Looking rather annoyed at his mother's fussing. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that it would have been totally weird. Liam was a science major, not medical though as he made perfectly clear. Liam a lot like Sarah found himself the talk of the campus, well mostly the talk of the female population on campus. See Liam's British, and there's something about that foreign accent that makes women become fawning teens again.

We'd meet in second year, at a bar. He was Dunkley trying to play darts and I was the girl he almost hit. It was like Cinderella and prince charming meeting, minus the romance and chivalry.

"What's so interesting" Sarah asked coming to stand beside me. Her younger brother had moved away to flirt with some freshman who were still lurking the campus, probably getting in some extra cram study sessions.

"Oh nothing" I dismissed "So what you planning to do with that fancy psychology degree of yours?"

"I haven't told you? ... I've just accepted as an apprentice of a physiologist in Manhattan"

"Oh my god Sarah that's great" I exclaimed pulling her into a hug. Wow Manhattan? The closest I'd hope to ever seeing New York is on a post card.

"What about you Miles?" she asked. I felt kind of bad at that moment, she was off doing big things, and all I was doing was heading back home. It wasn't that I didn't want to go out and discover the world. But I couldn't leave my mother all alone. At that moment my mother felt like a burden but I quickly pushed those feelings way. How could I possibly think that?

"I'm heading back home; I got a position as a History teacher"

"Well at least you'll be teaching something you love!" she said optimistic.

I looked down at my watch; I'd left my mother waiting at the car way to long now. What a sigh I gave Sarah the best smile I could muster, just like me to muck up what is supposed to be a happy occasion. "Will keep in touch right?" I asked leaning in to give her another hug, Sarah may have been popular but she'd always been good to me.

"Of course, as soon as I get settled you have to come and visit me!"

I nodded as I detached. I waved at Liam as I passed him towards the car park. It seems awfully ironical that I felt my life ending at the celebration ceremony which is celebrating it beginning. I spotted my mother standing beside my old beaten up hummer, which I'd bought second hand off an old car sales man a while back. She looked beautifully fragile, in her white straight down dress. My mother always had a slim figure but recently it seemed to get smaller. But I didn't comment, nor would I. it wasn't my place, my mother was a grown woman she could do what pleased her.

)*(

It was late, and I could just make out the sun falling behind the tress from the window of my apartment. I'd spent all day with the help of my mother labeling boxes, packing up clothes and dismantling the place which had been my home for three years. Living in the dorm's at been great in freshman year, but once second year rolled around and most of my friends moved into sororities. The dorms had lost their appeal to me.

Sitting the black permanent marker on the coffee table, I pealed myself from the floor walking into the kitchen. I opened the small 60's style refrigerator pulling out a chilled bottled of white wine. My mother had already placed two wine glasses which hadn't been packed yet on the counter. The liquid fell straight into the glass, a yellowy color.

"Mom you ready with the bathroom yet?" I asked. She'd spent the better half of the afternoon going through my beauty products. Most so old that dust and cobwebs had started to collect, but hey if they were still unusable then why not.

"Mom?" I called again when there was no reply. With a sigh I lifted up her glass and made my way down the small corridor towards the end. The cheap, white wooden door was open slightly, just enough for me to peak my head through the crack. When my eyes landed on the bathroom floor, I lost control. The glass split through my fingers shattering to the ground and exploding into a thousand pieces.

Taking my dreams with it.

_**A/N: **Hey guys please review and let me know you think. The next chapter will jump forward in time, and had niley in it :)_


End file.
